chuckecheesefandomcom-20200214-history
List of outside references to Chuck E. Cheese's in popular culture
Here are a list of numerous parodies of Chuck E. Cheese's. *In the Invader Zim episode "Bloaty's Pizza Hog", Zim gets captured by Dib and takes him to "Bloaty's Pizza Hog". *Chuck E. Cheese's has been parodied thrice on Rugrats: **In "The Slide", when Chuckie told Tommy, Phil and Lil about the slide, Chaz took Chuckie to "Pizza Puppet Place". **In "Piggy's Pizza Palace", Stu and Drew took Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Angelica to a place called "Piggy's Pinball Pizza Palace". **In "Sister Act", while Angelica was seeking a sibling, she took Tommy to an arcade place that resembles Chuck E. Cheese's, so she can get him to win the Cynthia Beach House. *Chuck E. Cheese's has been parodied thrice on SpongeBob SquarePants: **In "Mid-Life Crustacean", when SpongeBob and Patrick took Mr. Krabs for fun, they took him to "Bunny Buns", in which it totally embarrasses Mr. Krabs. **In The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, after SpongeBob didn't get the promotion, he went to "Goofy Goober's Ice Cream Party Boat", and Patrick cheered SpongeBob up by eating too much ice cream and dancing onstage with Goofy Goober from being sad. Unlike Chuck E. Cheese's, Goofy Goober's is an ice cream restaurant **In "Tutor Sauce", Mr. Krabs takes SpongeBob to an arcade that resembles Chuck E. Cheese's, where SpongeBob rides a simulator driving ride. *In the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Weekday Afternoon Live", in the segment "Cheezy Sneezers", Li'l Sneezer takes Buster, Plucky and Hamton to a place called "Cheese E. Sneezer's", and the song is similar to the old commercial song. *In an episode of Pinky and the Brain, Pinky throws a party for Brain at "Chunky Cheesy". *In the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Chubby Cheese's", Dexter, Dee Dee and their parents visit "Chubby Cheese's Pizza and Amusement Emporium Barn". *In the Back at the Barnyard episode "Arcade of Doom", Otis takes the Barnyard gang for lunch at "Donk E. Cheez". *In the Phineas and Ferb episode "Raging Bully", when Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry about his childhood, he told him about when he was a little kid, he went to "Gunther Goatcheese's" for his birthday. *In an episode of Kim Possible, Kim's parents takes Kim to "J.P. Bearymore's Pizza Party-torium" for her 10th Anniversary Party. *In A Goofy Movie, Goofy took Max to "Lester's Possum Park", with animatronics, games and walk-around characters that are parodied. *In an episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Nani takes Lilo, Stitch and the gang to "Macki Macaw's". *Chuck E. Cheese's has been parodied thrice on The Fairly OddParents!: **In "A Wish Too Far", Trixie mentions that she can take her friends to "Skippy Cheese's Pizza Place". **In "Birthday Wish", Timmy, Chester and A.J. go to "Mike E. Mozzerella's Pizza Fun House", after recieving invitations from Tootie, but doesn't know about it. **In "The Fairly Oddlympics", Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof goes to Fairy World and visit "Jorgen's Pizza + Duck-Zook Parlour". *In The Mighty B! epiode "Penny Hearts Joey", Bessie and the Honeybees visit "Jumpin' Joey's". *In the T.U.F.F. Puppy episode "Share-A-Lair", the T.U.F.F. hides at a place called "Peet-Za-Possum's". *In the The Angry Beavers episode "EasyPeasy Rider", Dagget and the motorcycle gang visit "Chunky Cheeks". *In an episode of Kenan & Kel, the Rockmores (except Kenan and his best friend, Kel) go to a Chuck E. Cheese's-style pizzeria called "Pizza Farm". *In The Powerpuff Girls episode "Keen on Keane", Professor Utonium and Ms. Keane goes on a date at "Pete's-a-Pizza", where the girls spy on them. *In the Johnny Bravo episode "Johnny Meets Donny Osmond", Donny takes Johnny to a place called "Petey the Horse's Burger Fun House". *In Toy Story, Andy went to "Pizza Planet", but since he couldn't find his new toy Buzz Lightyear to take with him, he took Woody instead. *In Hercules, after the title protagonist Hercules defeats the Hydra, he becomes a Chuck E. Cheese-style inspiration. Just like Chuck, he sells merchandise, entertains kids from all over, and even writes autographs. However, unlike Chuck E. Cheese, Hercules defeats monsters, rescues damsels like Megara and comes from a mountain (Mount Olympus). *In Sanjay and Craig, there is a place called "The Frycade". Unlike Chuck E. Cheese's, the Frycade doesn't have a mascot, and serves wings instead of pizza (due to the word "Fry" on the Frycade). *In Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, there is a place called "Game Hive Arcade". *In the My Gym Partner's a Monkey episode "Supplies Party", Adam goes to "Pig E. Porker's Pizza Palace" for his birthday. *In Aqua Teen Hunger Force, there is an abandoned restaurant called "Pizza Potamus" that blew up in both of its appearances. *In Drake & Josh, there is a place called "Chuck E. Cheddar's". *In the VeggieTales episode "The Ballad of Little Joe", there is a place called "Rootin' Tootin' Pizza Place". *Chuck E. Cheese's has been parodied twice on The Simpsons: **In "Radio Bart", Bart sneaks out from his house to go to "Wall E. Weasel's". **In "Bart the Mother", the family goes to "Family Fun Center" with an arcade that is similar to Chuck E. Cheese's. *In the Tom Goes to Mayor episode "WW Laserz", Tom's idea for a WWII-themed restaurant is horribly warped by the Mayor's nephew Terry and becomes the restaurant of the episode's namesake. *In the Regular Show episode "Fuzzy Dice", Mordicai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Muscle Man and HFG go to get Pops' Fuzzy Dice from the "Fun Fun Zone". *In the iCarly episode "iBust a Thief", Spencer spends hours in an arcade-pizzeria called "Funk E. Fester's" trying to win "Murray the Magic Dolphin" for 1000 "game points". *In Spring Breakers, Brit, Candy, Cotty, and Faith rob a place called "Cluck E. Clayton's Chicken Shack". Like Chuck E. Cheese's, Cluck E. Clayton sells merchandise, entertains kids from all over, and even writes autographs. However, unlike Chuck E. Cheese's, Cluck E. Clayton's Chicken Shack serves chicken rather than pizza. *Chuck E. Cheese's has been parodied twice in Sister, Sister. **In one episode, the sisters goes to a place called "Buck E. Bee's". **In the other episode, there is a place called "Buck E. Duck's". *In the Family Guy episode "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", there is a place called "Cheesy Charlie's". **Another branch appeared in The Cleveland Show, but referred to as "Cheese E. Charlie's". *In South Park, there is a place called "Whistlin' Willy's" (formerly "Crust E. Krotch's"). Also, in the episode "Raisins", the boys go to a place with the same name that is Hooter's for kids. *In the Clarence episode "Money Broom Wizard", Clarence, Sumo, and Jeff visit a place called "Pizza Swamp". *In Steven Universe, there is a place called "Funland Arcade". *In an episode of Johnny Test, Johnny manipulates his sister to go to "Sir Lance-a-Luck Pizza". *The horror video game Five Nights at Freddy's takes place at "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" after dark. It's a decrepit and dingy place with homicidal animatronics, serious health code violations, and a gruesome history. The security guard works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. *In the Erma and the Super Fiends episode "Villain with You", the Super Fiends visit a place called "Itchy McPoochigan's Pizza Time Playhouse" for Sandy's birthday party. *In the Chowder episode "Weekend at Schnitzel's", Chowder and Schnitzel visits "Carlito con Queso's", where Schnitzel falls in love with an animatronic named Senorita Mesquite. * In the Gravity Falls episode, "Soos and the Real Girl", Soos takes his girlfriend on a date to a place called "Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree". * In the Wander Over Yonder episode "The Fremergency Fronfract", Wander, Sylvia and Lord Hater go to a place called "Gelatinous Bob's". Category:Parodies